


If these wings could fly

by Waistcoat35



Category: Classical Music RPF, Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Wing AU, Wingfic, collection, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: A collection of one shots about the Classicaloids set in an AU where everybody has wings.





	If these wings could fly

**Author's Note:**

> The basic idea is that everybody has wings in this AU, but as the Classicaloids weren't created via natural reproduction, they aren't born with them. Their wings only appear when they use their music until they "ascend" (For example, what Mozart does at the end of episode 20, Schubert in episode 21, etc.) But sometimes I use the moment I felt was the greatest development for that character rather than the episode where it supposedly happened. (If I followed the trend Beethes' moment would be from ep.22) I tried to use birds that symbolised important things about the characters.  
> (The title is a line from the Birdy song Wings.)

His wings are ones she sees frequently - Beethes is by far the one who uses his musik most frequently, the only one bold enough to spread his wings to the world without consideration or care. As she would have expected, the first time he uses his musik she sees that they're most certainly eagle wings - a golden eagle to be precise. Strength and pride are what they represent, her grandmother had said. If you met somebody with eagle wings, you could bet that they would be impossibly stubborn.   
How right her grandmother was.

When Beethes' musik is triggered, she always spots the wings first - ghostly apparitions that flare from his back as they fill out with their strong muscles and bronze feathers. Never has she seen them fold or settle, the feathers ruffled and spread right to the end of his performance, until the last note ceases and they fade back to a memory. (He always slumps slightly after they go, as if they life him up, a puppet with feathered strings.)

The day they change is the day of Beethoven's greatest performance. He's been different lately - changing between worryingly subdued and overpowering in his loudness and pride. She thinks something may be bothering him - then he causes an hour-long powercut and she decides that whatever is bothering him is trying its utmost best to bother her too. It isn't until the performance, when stars rain from the ceiling and both heaven and Earth seem to have been sufficiently shaken by the guitar's chords that she fully acknowledges there's been a change. That she notices his wings are not quite an eagles' anymore.

When Beethoven steps down from the stage, the wings are still there. That is one difference. The other is that she is looking at the vast, arching wings of an osprey. There's something new to Beethes - he's lost some of that sense of urgency, of running out of time, as he shakes the newly formed, flesh and blood appendages out and slowly, ever so slowly, folds them in for the first time. This time, as they fold and cease their fierce arching, he huffs a relieved sigh and relaxes rather than slumping. (Kanae remembers later that night, when all of the others are in bed save for Schubert doing the dishes. She hears the words in her grandmother's voice: "People with Osprey wings are the ones in control of their own fates."


End file.
